


The Stigma

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: If you stare at the abyss for too long, the abyss stares back at you.





	The Stigma

Fisher Tiger winced as they threw him into a cell. There was a mark on his chest, a mark of the slave. He had only wanted to see the world, but he got caught and sold into slavery instead. He shared his cell with an old man who looked like he was about to keel over at any time. So Fisher Tiger shared his own food with him. 

"Thank you." the old man said "As a token of gratitude, I can tell you this."

And the old man told Fisher Tiger everything about the weaknesses of Marijeois. Thanks to this information, the young adventurer was able to escape. However, the cruelty he had witnessed and endured planted a seed of hatred in his heart.....

-x

"Captain?" a voice spoke, and he felt a hand shake him up "Captain, wake up."

Fisher Tiger opened his eyes. One of his crew and his sworn brothers stood by the side of the bed.

"You had a nightmare, Captain." he handed Tiger a glass of water "It seemed pretty scary by the way you were covered in sweat."

Fisher Tiger shrugged it off and stood up. Nightmares of being owned by someone else and not living the way you yourself wanted to were pretty scary indeed.


End file.
